


Can't Look Away

by Lynx212



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: Sam passes by an open door and gets blindsided.





	Can't Look Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



Sam didn’t think he was supposed to see it. But once his eyes fell upon it, he could not peel them away. Tanned flesh, muscled stomach, tight buttocks, satin camisole... say what? How did… how could he have...when did this… why couldn’t he look away? 

Sam shook his head as he tried to pry his eyes away, and he’d almost succeeded, when Dean hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his jeans and slowly pushed them down past his hips and down his thighs… lace panties too?

He should be appalled, not turned on.

He wanted to see more.

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear friend off their wish list ^_^


End file.
